The New Guy
by Ross Geller
Summary: New agent Ben Jenkins joins and he shows how far he is willing to go to save a member of the team.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I am so sorry. I just realized I haven't written in a long time and I apologize for that. I just haven't had any good ideas, but now I have a few. Now, here's a story I have been wanting to do for a while now. Enjoy! Also, season ten finale spoilers ahead.**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I do not own Criminal Minds.**

The team was in the bullpen when they noticed a tall, brown haired man walk into Hotch's office.

"That's probably one of the applicants to replace Kate." Reid noted.

JJ silently wondered who was going to replace her when she went on maternity leave. Reid and Hotch were the only two team members who knew that she was pregnant. She figured that she had another two weeks before she started to show, so she could just tell them then.

"Wait, I've seen that guy before. This is probably a second interview." Morgan realized.

After a few minutes, they saw both men stand up and shake hands. They both walked out and Hotch pointed to the conference room. "Wow. That was quick. I guess we have a new team member." JJ said, standing up.

Once they were all seated, Hotch and the man stood at the front of the room.

"This is SSA Ben Jenkins. He's transferring over from Narcotics." Hotch introduced the mystery man.

He walked over to each agent and said their names and a brief history. They all looked at him, impressed.

"I do my homework." He said with a smirk.

"Do we have a case or is this just a meet and greet?" Rossi asked.

"Yes, you do. It's in Nashville, TN. Four women shot dead in their homes. All of them in their late twenties to mid-thirties. Shot dead execution style." Garcia briefed.

"Any connection other than age?" Reid asked.

"Not that we know of. I'll have more details for you once you're in the air." Garcia answered.

"Wheels up in thirty." Hotch said. "Do you have a go bag?" He asked the new agent.

"I figured I'd need one with this job." He said with a smile.

On the plane, Garcia briefed them further. "I definitely found a motive for the killings. All of the victims were having an affair."

"So the unsub kills them for being unfaithful." Jenkins guessed.

"When we land in Jacksonville, I want Reid, JJ and Jenkins to go the station. Dave, Morgan and I will go check out the crime scene." Hotch said.

When they got to the crime scene, Rossi looked at the door. "No signs of forced entry. She let the unsub in." He noted.

They walked inside, where the woman, thirty-two year old Christina Walker was on her couch, a single gunshot wound in her forehead.

They greeted the lead detective on the scene. "I'm SSA Hotchner, this is SSA Morgan and SSA Rossi." Hotch introduced.

"I'm Detective John Mayer. The vic was shot once in the forehead with a nine millimeter handgun. Neighbors didn't hear a gunshot, so the killer must have used a silencer." The detective briefed them.

"This guy's careful. He's professional." Morgan deduced.

Rossi looked at the body and checked her wrists. "Definite signs of defensive wounds. She fought back." He noted.

Meanwhile back at the station, JJ, Reid and Jenkins were trying to find any other commonalities between the women.

"Wait a minute, here's something. All of the women went to a bar called Latitude 360 the night before they were killed.

They informed the police Captain, Alan Walsh, of their discovery.

"Ben and I will go check it out. Spence, you stay here with Captain Walsh. See what else you can find." JJ said.

Jenkins was surprised to hear her use his first name. Only his friends had ever called him Ben.

"Why did you use my first name back there? No one in the Bureau has ever done that. It's always just been Jenkins." He asked her as they walked to their SUV.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did that bother you? I just like to call my friends by their first names or come up with nicknames for them. For Reid, it's Spence, and I am actually the only person that calls him that. Agent Hotchner's is Hotch, and Morgan and Garcia I don't have nicknames for them." She explained.

"No, I kind of like it. So I'm your friend now?" He asked with a smile.

"Of course you are! If you work every day with someone, it is probably a good idea to be friends with them.

They got to the SUV and Jenkins started it. They drove to the bar, which was only a few blocks away.

When they walked in, they flashed their badges to the bartender. "I'm SSA Jenkins, this is SSA Jareau." He introduced.

"What can I do for ya, agents?" The bartender asked.

"We were wondering if any of these women have visited this bar recently." JJ said as Jenkins showed him photos of the women.

"Yeah I know those girls. Bill was flirting with all of 'em." The bartender said, cracking a smile.

"Bill?" Jenkins inquired.

"Bill Collins. He's a regular here." He explained.

"Do you happen to know where he lives?" Jenkins asked.

The bartender shook his head. "Alright. Thanks for your help." Jenkins said.

They walked out to the car and JJ dialed a number. "Garcia, I need an address for a Bill Collins." She said.

"I'm on it." She pressed a few keys. "There are twelve Bill Collins in Jacksonville." She pressed a few more keys. "Oohh. One divorced his wife two months ago for cheating on him."

"That must have been the trigger. That's our unsub. Send me the address and let the rest of the team know." JJ said and ended the call.

"We got him. 4419 Dorchester Way." JJ told Jenkins.

They got to the house and strapped on body armor. Reid pulled up a few minutes later with several uniformed officers, and then Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan soon after.

"JJ, Jenkins, and Reid, you guys take the back. Dave, Morgan, and I will take the front." Hotch ordered.

They went around back and Jenkins kicked in the door. They went into the living room and as they entered, a man came from behind and knocked Reid out with a lamp. Before anyone could react, he aimed gun at JJ's head. Jenkins quickly pushed her out of the way. All JJ could do was watch as the unsub shot Jenkins four times.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! I'm glad you guys liked it so much.**

"Ben!" JJ yelled as she quickly shot the unsub and ran to the fallen agent's side.

Morgan, Hotch and Rossi ran in and Rossi joined JJ at Jenkins' side, Morgan checked on Reid, while Hotch checked the unsub.

Rossi called for an ambulance and then checked his wounds. "Looks like he took two to the vest and one to the shoulder. He'll live." Rossi said to JJ.

"Thank God! He saved my life. The unsub aimed for my head, but Ben pushed me out of the way. We barely know each other, why would he do that?" JJ asked.

Just then, Reid groggily sat up. "What happened?" He asked.

"Ben saved my life is what happened." JJ answered.

"Are you alright?" Reid asked her, concerned.

"I'm fine, but Ben took a round to the shoulder." She responded.  
"You alright, kid? You took quite the hit." Morgan asked, looking at the bump on the back of Reid's head.

"I'm fine." Reid insisted.

The paramedics arrived and strapped Jenkins to a stretcher. "I'm going to ride to the hospital with him." JJ called out to her team as she followed the stretcher to the ambulance.

As they drove to the hospital, he woke up. "JJ! Thank God you're ok!" He said, relieved.

"Me? You're the one that took a bullet for me!" JJ replied.

They got to the hospital, where doctors were able to quickly remove to bullet.

"How is he?" JJ asked the doctor as he emerged from Jenkins' room.

"He's going to be just fine. He cracked two ribs and his arm will be in a sling for a couple of weeks, but he will be fine." The doctor informed her.

Just then, Reid and Morgan walked in, followed by Hotch and Rossi. JJ repeated to them what the doctor told her.

"Can we see him now?" JJ asked.

"Yes, you can." The doctor replied.

"Hey guys." He said as they all entered.

"Thanks for saving my life." JJ said, standing beside him.

"Guys, can we have the room?" He asked the rest of the team.

The team quickly left and Jenkins said "You want to know why I did it?" JJ nodded. "I did it for your husband, your little boy at home, and the one growing inside you."

JJ gasped. "How did you know?"

"Like I said, I do my homework. Don't worry, the team won't be able to figure it out." Jenkins said. "Congratulations." He hugged her.

"I guess I better call my husband. It's getting late and Henry has to go to bed soon." JJ said, pulling out her phone. She stepped outside to make the call.

"Hey Will." She said when he picked up.

"Hey. What took you so long to call?" Will asked.

"We're at the hospital." JJ said.

"What happened?"

"Ben, the new agent, saved my life. He pushed me out of the way when the guy aimed a gun at my head."

"Is he going to be ok?"

"Yeah. He'll be fine. He has a couple cracked ribs and one of the bullets hit him in the shoulder."

"Can I talk to him?" Will requested.

"Sure." JJ said as she walked inside and handed the phone to Jenkins.

"Mr. LaMontagne, how can I help you?" He answered.

"You saved my wife's life. Make it Will. Anyway, I can't thank you enough for what you did. Thanks to you, Henry still has a mother-" Will said.

"And a brother or sister." Jenkins finished.

"How did you know about that? Did JJ tell you?"

"I have my sources." Jenkins said with a smile.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you again. Will you put my wife back on?" Will asked.

Jenkins handed the phone back to JJ. She talked to Henry for a few minutes and then hung up.

"Henry sounds adorable." Jenkins said, smiling at JJ.

"He is. You want to meet him sometime?" JJ asked.

"I would love to." Jenkins answered.

Reid walked in and asked JJ for a minute alone with him.

JJ got up and left. Jenkins looked at him expectantly.

"You did an amazing thing today. Nott only did you save my best friend, but you also saved my godchild." Reid said.

"I'm going to stop you right there, Spencer. I was just doing my job. There was no way I was just going to stand there and watch him blow her head off." Jenkins interjected.

The rest of the team came in and talked to him for a while.

"You are going to need someone to take care of you for a few days while you heal. You're staying at my house." JJ insisted.

"But-"Jenkins started.

"Save your breath, it's pointless to argue with her." Morgan said.

The next day, Jenkins was discharged and they drove to JJ's house.

"Nice place." Jenkins said as they walked in.

"Thanks. You'll be staying in the guest room. It's right next to my room. Jenkins looked at his room and then went back downstairs to the living room. Will was in there playing with Henry. He got up to shake Jenkins' hand.

"You must be Ben. Great to finally meet you." He said.

"Likewise." Jenkins said, firmly shaking his hand.

Will turned to his son. "This is Uncle Ben. He saved your mom and hurt his arm so be very careful around him. Got it?" Henry nodded.

Ben sat down and played with Henry for about an hour. The doorbell rang and JJ answered it.

"Spence!" She said, hugging her friend.

She let him in and closed the door behind him.

"Hi Ben. How's the shoulder?" He asked as he walked in the living room.

"It's not that bad." Jenkins answered.

"Uncle Spence!" Henry exclaimed, running to his godfather.

"Henry!" Reid said, lifting him up.

"Hey Spencer. Henry has been talking about you all morning." Will said with a smile.

They all laughed and played with Henry for a while, then JJ went to go make lunch. She watched them all from the kitchen and smiled. Jenkins was very good with Henry. She knew that having him around for a few days would be great.

A few minutes later, she walked back over to them. "Alright boys, I hate to break up the fun, but lunch is ready. They all got up and went to the table. As JJ looked around the table, she wondered how she got so lucky. She had four amazing people in front of her and they were all very special to her.


	3. Chapter 3

JJ woke up and looked at the clock. She immediately got up and woke up Will. "Will! It's 8:00! Henry has to be at school in an hour! The power must have gone out last night. My alarm didn't go off."

They both hurried and got dressed. Luckily, JJ had the day off, but her son still had to get to school. Will also had to be at work by 9:30. She went into Henry's room, but he wasn't there. She heard someone in the kitchen, so she quickly ran down there and was surprised to see Jenkins in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Hey, a storm knocked out the power last night. I always get up early, so I didn't need my alarm. I didn't want to wake you guys, so I just got Henry ready for school." Jenkins said, flipping the pancakes.

"Oh, thank you so much, Ben! You're a lifesaver!" JJ said, hugging him.

Will was standing in the doorway and said "Thank you, Ben. It's been great having you here these past few days. You've been a huge help with Henry."

"Here, I made some coffee." Ben said, pouring a cup for each of them.

"Thank you." JJ said, taking a sip.

"Go sit down. I will bring the food in." Ben told her, pointing to the empty chair next to her son.

"Now that is something I won't let you do. Your arm is still in a sling. You've done plenty already." JJ insisted, grabbing the platter of pancakes.

They ate and then Will left to drop off Henry on his way into work.

"Hotch said that I can come back tomorrow, but no field work for another two weeks." Ben said.

"It could have been a lot worse. I would have been dead if it weren't for you." JJ said with a grateful smile.

"Derek and Penelope are coming by. They want to see you." JJ said.

"I know. Spencer called and said that the whole team was coming." Ben replied.

Just then, the doorbell rang. JJ answered it, and the whole team came into the living room.

They watched TV for a while, then slowly each team member left for various reasons.

Eventually, Morgan, Ben, and JJ were the only ones left.

"Ben, I haven't had a chance to properly welcome you to the team. Want to go grab a drink? You can come too JJ." Morgan said.

"I'm not busy, but JJ didn't you say you had to do something?" Ben replied, covering for her.

"Oh, yeah. I have to pick up Henry in about an hour." She said, looking at her watch.

"Alright. Come on, Ben. I'll be in the car." Morgan said, walking outside.

After he left, JJ smiled at Ben. "Thanks for covering for me."

"No problem, but you're going to have to tell them soon." Ben replied.

"I know, I just don't want all the attention right now."

"I understand. You sure you're alright here by yourself?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'll get Henry in an hour, then Spence is coming back at five." She said, looking at the clock. She looked at the clock. 3:26.

"Ok then. I'll be back by seven." He walked out to Morgan's SUV and they drove off. In the SUV, Ben took off the sling.

"I don't really need it right now." He said and Morgan nodded.

"It should be fine." Morgan agreed.

They drove to a bar and ordered drinks. After about an hour, Morgan noticed Ben looking at an attractive blonde across the bar. She was sitting with two of her friends talking.

"Will you stop staring at her and go talk to her already?" Morgan said with a smile.

"Alright. Wish me luck." Ben said, walking over to her table. He pulled up a chair and introduced himself.

"Hi. I'm Ben." He held out his hand.

She shook it and said "I'm Emily."

"So, Emily, can I buy you another drink?" He offered.

She smiled and said "That would be great. Oh, these are my friends Allison and Taylor."

"So are you all three single?" Ben asked with a sly smile.

Emily laughed and said "Taylor and I are, but Allison has a boyfriend."

Ben quickly beckoned Morgan over. "Allison, this is my friend, Derek."

The five of them talked for hours, then Emily said she had to go home.

"Ok, I'll walk you home." He offered.

"Thank you! I would love that." She said as they walked out of the bar.

Allison walked with them since she lived in the same apartment building.

After they walked a few blocks, a man came up and pointed a revolver at them.

"Wallets and phones. Hand them over." He said with a gruff voice.

"Ok man. Just take it easy." Ben said as he slowly put his wallet and phone on the ground. As he stood back up, he quickly pulled up his pant leg and pulled his gun from the ankle holster. He had his sights on the mugger before he could even react.

"FBI. Drop the gun." He said.

The mugger complied and Ben subdued him as they waited for the police. He called Morgan, who hurried to them. A police car came around the corner and they gave their statements. Morgan told Ben to take the girls back.

"I'll handle this. Go." Morgan insisted.

"Alright. Goodnight Derek." Ben said, walking the girls the rest of the way home.

Once they got to her door, she said "I had no idea you were FBI."

"Well, you never asked." Ben responded with a smile.

"Come in. I'll make us some tea." She said, unlocking the door.

They talked for an hour, then Ben said that he should be getting home.

"Wait, before you go, I want you to have something." She said.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

She gently kissed him, then slid a business card in his shirt pocket.

He thanked her for the tea and looked at the card as he walked down the street. "Emily Walker, Attorney at Law." He read aloud.

He checked his phone and saw two texts, three missed calls, and a voicemail. All of them were from JJ.

He quickly called her. She picked up on the first ring. "Where have you been? I have been worried sick about you! First, you aren't wearing your sling, then Morgan tells me you're stopping muggings!" She exclaimed.

"JJ, calm down. I'm fine. I didn't need my sling. And the mugger was the easiest guy to talk down. He backed down as soon as he realized I was a fed." Ben reassured her.

"Just get back here. Henry wants to play with you. He and Spence are building a fort in the living room and are going to spend the night there." JJ informed him.

"Ok, I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Ben said as he hung up.

When he came to the door, JJ answered and handed him his sling. He groaned and put it on.

"Feel better?" He asked her.

"Much." She said with a smile.

They walked into the living room and Henry immediately ran to ben. "Uncle Ben!"

Ben hugged the boy and looked at the fort that Spencer was putting the finishing touches on.

"Very impressive." He complimented.

JJ, Ben, Spencer and Henry all curled up in the fort and watched a movie. By the time Will walked in the door an hour later, all four were sound asleep.


End file.
